


chanson d'amour

by WhimsicalSparky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Friendship/Love, IkeLen, Oblivious Miku, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSparky/pseuds/WhimsicalSparky
Summary: "Stop staring at me like that, Len." And a grin shone too brightly in his lips, a portrait of a sassy, self-absorbed young man. "Never. I like to see you squirm." - lenku.





	chanson d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> still wondering how it ended up like this ._. it initially was supposed to be purely fluffy and romantic, but- *looks at the result and faints*
> 
> im becoming more and more lazy, pray for my soul guys.

[ gaze ]

She noticed him over the counter, gazing ever so fixedly at her, and she knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. His eyes weren't the clear pools she once liked and secretly fell in love with; a darkness swallowed the soft blue, becoming a menacing kind of Prussian blue.

So she said, her voice shaking along the way till her mouth (much to her annoyance), "Stop staring at me like that, Len."

And a grin shone too brightly in his lips, a portrait of a sassy, self-absorbed young man.

"Never. I like to see you squirm."

.

.

.

_chanson d'amour_

Welcoming our heaven with an air of something like, "Isn't it okay?"  
Ah, even if we realize our mistakes, it's already too late

.

.

.

[ change ]

Miku never had reason to dislike Len, but times seemed to have changed.

Yes, he was still smiling, laughing, talking and being himself - to others, she reminded herself. Around her, a demon seemingly took over him and he became an alluring monster who followed her every step, waiting the right moment to pounce onto her and eat her whole. It was uncomfortable, unbearable.

He just wasn't the golden boy she once knew, and she wasn't quite sure what triggered his change of behavior. It began after last year's summer festival, though she couldn't see where it all went wrong.

All she had been thinking about was the blazing Prussian blue drilling holes into her.

.

[ flare ]

Her heart hammered in her chest, all her nerves overheating.

"What brings you here, Miku?" his voice was husky, resounding in her ears endlessly, making her shudder and gasp. A finger grazed under her chin, painfully slowly. His smile was a sickle ready to slice her open.

She gulped. He'd climbed onto the couch, onto her. He'd trapped her under him. Yelping inwardly, she tried pushing him away, but he was stronger, and to her horror, he seemed to enjoy her clenched fists on his shirt. "Rin called me; she wanted to see me. Where's she?" she bit her lip, cursing herself for her lack of muscle power against him.

"Ah." His eyes darkened, though his smile was still so sweet. She could see his nails digging in the couch furiously on the sides of her head.

When she thought of asking what was wrong, he jumped off and left without looking back at her, weightless, as if he was never there - but the anxious beating of her heart and the flare he'd lightened within her were definitely real.

.

[ jealousy ]

"Miku, where were you all this time? I was waiting for you to watch 'Crazy nighT' together - don't tell me you'd forgotten?"

Teeth grazed her bottom lip until blood was drawn. If Kaito hadn't insisted in dragging her through cafés and ice cream parlors and bowling and other things, Miku wouldn't be so late. Since they became friends (real friends; no benefits beyond a purely platonic relationship) she was missing most of their little "traditions", such as watching their favorite show together at Fridays.

She tossed her coat aside. She couldn't lie to him - she was an awful liar - but he wouldn't forgive her if she told him what happened...

(-would he?)

-but the words stumbled off without thinking, "Sorry, Len. Kaito had been so enthusiastic tonight... I couldn't say no, it would be rude. I hope you had fun alone?"

He flinched. "Kaito? You were with Kaito?" a furious sneer gleamed and blinded her, pinning her down. He never looked so angry before, a storm hovering above her. He growled, "Oh, I see now; it's far more worth to spend time with Shion than with old, stupid Kagamine Len, huh? What are our traditions when you have Shion fucking Kaito, right, Hatsune?"

His teeth, which suddenly seemed so sharp, grinded against each other. He was misunderstanding it! She didn't mean to-

"Wait, wait, wait! Len, I'm deeply sorry that I didn't come in time again, but- but it's not like that!"

Len wouldn't react that way. He wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't.

He stood up and walked away, throwing a vicious, "Watch it alone; I've recorded it," over his shoulder. His figure disappeared in the hallway, behind the door of his bedroom.

.

[ avoidance ]

He refused to look at her, now.

Miku wasn't certain what was worse - his excessive attention-giving demeanor, or his shoulder cold as Antarctica. Either were bad at their own, but she began thinking that maybe, it wasn't him who changed and rather was her who kept doing mistakes.

Sometimes he couldn't just control himself and his shoulder would be bumping against hers purposely, he would be taking glimpses at her, caressing his palm on hers for a second only - it was like he couldn't live without touching her regularly and feeling her, and she blamed it all on his hormone-induced hunger for the opposite gender (which, unfortunately, was her).

She just wanted those summer days to come back, when he was all about smiling, laughing and being happy.

.

[ uncertainty ]

"Uh, hi."

"Hey."

Since it was all her fault, she decided to apologize. He was the ever so cold perfect statue towards her, freezing Prussian blue clashing against emerald green. Her hands tightened their grip in the plastic bag as she pursued her lips.

She quickly averted her eyes back to the floor, because keeping eyesight with him was too, too hard. "I know I've missed our traditions for various reasons, and you had all right to yell at me that night, but-" she took the yellow box of cupcakes out the bag and held it out as peace treaty. "Please don't be angry at me. Please."

Len's eyes wandered at the box, then at her. Uncertainty was written all across his face. She patiently waited for him to take it, which he eventually did. He patted the empty side of the couch, inviting her.

She sat down.

"I must be honest: I have been feeling awful since then. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He began, looking fixedly at the box. "I was jealous - I know, it's stupid. I'm such a stupid, bad person. Do you hate me?"

She blinked. "Huh? I thought you hated me."

"Oh, right. I wouldn't blame you if you did, though."

Len opened the box and grabbed a cupcake. Usually he wouldn't hesitate in eating them in a blink, yet even she doubted that he had the stomach to eat anything in his current raging maelstrom.

"No resentment?" she offered a hesitant smile and prayed for the best.

It came when a (genuinely) tender smile crossed his strikingly handsome features. "'Course not, Miku darling."

The nickname spread warmth across her face, her cheeks turning bright red. He'd never called her "darling". However, why did it affect her so much?

In the end they ate the cupcakes together - she thanked God for making her ask for different flavored cupcakes rather than banana-only. It would be such a pain. He planted the lightest of kisses on her forehead afterwards, and poked her flushed cheeks playfully.

And he'd finished with a husky, "And besides, I couldn't ever hate you."

.

[ anger ]

She gasped at his touch on her waist. His hands were warm and large and so strong that she felt fragile like a doll. They weren't, however, unkind; she also felt protected when he held her this way.

"I'm her boyfriend yes, so get the hell away from me unless you want your sorry ass buried six feet under!" The blonde boy roared with the rage of a hundred wrathful demons, pulling her closer in a possessive embrace.

Yuuma and his group (those who stayed after Len's threat) cringed. This side of Len, Miku never really saw it before. Reluctance was present in his eyes when he yelled at her weeks ago, yet that couldn't be compared to this... him. Yuuma gritted his teeth and snarled, "Damn you, Kagamine," before running away like the coward he truly was.

He glanced at her, concerned. Something more swirled within those orbs, but she preferred not to focus in it. "They haven't touched you, right? I can't imagine them laying a dirty finger on you. Those damned playboys-"

Hypocrite, her mind screamed viciously. Because she had seen him flirting and making out with other girls in the hallways, empty classrooms and more months ago. What was the difference between them and him? None, she told herself.

Yet she couldn't ignore the strange glow in his eyes when he looked at her.

.

[ hunger ]

He went back to his predator-esque stance, staring and waiting. The couch was completely taken by him; he left no space for anybody to sit, including her. He watched her rather than the TV.

Eventually, he opened his mouth and finally asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

Miku shook her head. What she wore was a formal dress indeed, but it was mere curiosity - if it was still fitting her or not - that drove her into wearing it. "Nah, I just wanted to see if this looked good in me. What do you think?" she smiled innocently. This sixteenth birthday gift still fitted her really well. Perhaps she could go to Luka's party with it.

That same glow lightened up within his eyes. Light and dark clashed as he took a lingering gaze at her. A hunger that made her cower and shrink in her clothes, away from the Prussian blue. Still, there was something beautiful in them.

Swallowing, he murmured, "You look... breathtaking. Simply gorgeous. Just- wow."

He'd never complimented her that way. Usually he called her pretty or cute, but breathtaking? Gorgeous?

Wow, indeed.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Um... th-thank you."

She turned around to leave. Instead, she felt a large hand grab her wrist and pull her back - towards the couch. She landed on something soft and warm yet robust, and her face scorched red once she realized it was Len's chest. The boy looked positively pleased.

"You should stop tempting me like this, Miku darling. You make me hungry. So very hungry."

Then he kissed her.

.

[ confession ]

"Wait, so you actually were in love with me? All this time?"

Len rolled his eyes as if it was too obvious. "Duh. I thought you always knew, so I never said anything."

This situation felt surreal. Kagamine Len, in love with her? She was not expecting him to have abandoned his golden boy behavior for her. (But becoming a womanizer because of her was so dumb!)

He buried his face in her shoulder, sighing again. He had sighed a lot in the span of fifteen minutes. She would easily mistake him to the past him if she closed her eyes and forgot what happened just now - but she found out that she really didn't want to forget it.

Maybe giving that little peck on his lips pretending to be accidental (a bet she'd with Rin) in the summer festival provided more than a month worth of leeks and veggie juice.

"So, we're dating?" she asked, tilting her head.

A smile spread on his lips, and it made her smile too. Smiling was good. "If you want."

"Hm. Yeah, I guess."

He chuckled and bumped his forehead with hers. "Good enough." Then they kissed again, but this time she reciprocated his heated feelings.

Kissing was good. Kissing was great.

.

[ omake ]

"I love you." He said with that dazzling smile he wore so often to melt her down to a puddle. That would be enough to convince her even make her special banana cake he claimed to be the best thing he'd ever eaten in life.

But not today. Miku looked over her shoulder, giving a groan and a roll of eyes. He was uncomfortably close - again. She was slowly growing used to his unquenchable need for touch, but goodness could he be more clingy?

"I would love you more if you stopped sneaking in the bathroom as I shower."

Unaffected, he handed her the soap. "Oh please, we're dating for, what, a year? Showering together is tradition by now. You promised to respect it."

Miku wanted to retort but she knew he was right. Annoyed and defeated, she pushed him away - the bathroom didn't allow much distance between them, what clearly left him glad. She shoved the soap back in his hands, doing her best to ignore the fact she was touching his chest.

His stark naked, toned and slightly tanned chest.

"Wash yourself." She told him firmly. "You are no baby to need help."

"Aw, what? Don't you love me anymore?" he whined, reminding her of a spoiled kid.

"Love has nothing to do with this!"

"But Mikuuuuu-! I'll wash you if you do it for me." As he said it, his hand already aimed to her... breast.

She slapped his hand away and squealed loudly, "Oh my god, stop being so gross! Disgusting, stupid pervert!" she then playfully punched his chest.

She had convinced herself that Kagamine Len was nothing but a really attractive, aggravating pervert - and he damn well was aware of that, because after she threw a couple of punches at him, he threw his head back, laughing like the evil womanizer he was, and grabbed her wrists. "True but I'm your disgusting, stupid pervert."

He winked and she tossed the soap at his face.

.

.

"It's perfectly all right," with such a feeling, and my total lack of reliability  
Even if you cry or get angry, it's much too late

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooo holy lance explosion boy! :D written in a span of a day. has written the shower scene out of a whim 'cause dAMN YOU ALLECHANT ANd your sexy lenku times! now i gotta go fast to my grave, excuse me


End file.
